Los Demonios también bailan
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: En el día cursi y estúpido de los humanos, los seres más crueles del mundo también se divierten… ¡Bailando sobre los cadáveres que adornan el infierno! AgonHiru


**Notas de autora:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

Un pequeño (microscopico) regalo para las fans del AgonHiru en este 14 de febrero.

¡Feliz Día del Mal para todas!

 **Los Demonios también bailan.**

 _ **Resumen**_

En el día cursi y estúpido de los humanos, los seres más crueles del mundo también se divierten…

¡Bailando sobre los cadáveres que adornan el infierno!

~AgonHiru~

 **Los Demonios también bailan.**

Catorce de Febrero.

Día del mal en la Universidad de Saikyudai.

Hiruma Youichi, el Comandante del Infierno, abrió su casillero tranquilamente. Llevaba unos auriculares sonando a todo volumen con música de rock satánica, y una brillante M16 apoyada en su hombro derecho mientras una bomba de chicle sin azúcar crecía entre sus labios. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba siempre hacía polvo las decoraciones ñoñas del día en una forma que ni el científico más listo del planeta podría explicar. Los estudiantes que lo veían se alejaban asustados para no sufrir su cruel ira en ese día tan esperado.

Sin embargo, Hiruma no estaba de humor para torturar, o disparar, o chantajear. De hecho, él no tenía pensado ir a la universidad ese día, pero lo hizo porque tenía dos trabajos importantes que entregar y para vigilar que su equipo no se escabullera de las prácticas. Ya había accedido a darles la exclusiva oportunidad de estar en el campo sólo 4 horas porque Mamori lo estuvo molestando casi dos semanas hasta fastidiarlo. Aunque, obviamente, se las iba a cobrar en otro momento. Ya se arrepentirían de pedirle algo así a él. Pero ahora, no tenía mucho ánimo de nada, y eso era notable en su rostro.

Después de cambiarse los zapatos, sacó dos libros que usaría en sus primeras clases. Lo bueno de ser él es que NADIE era capaz de burlar toda la seguridad que su casillero tenía, y si alguien lo conseguía, él se daría cuenta. Ya fuera por la cámara que había dejado bien escondida desde una esquina de la estancia, o porque lo esperara el cadáver del idiota en turno mordisqueado por Cerberos, quien tenía su pequeño espacio al lado del club de futbol americano de la universidad.

En ese momento, su oído derecho fue descubierto de golpe, llamando su atención:

 **-¡Te estoy hablando, maldito idiota!-** le gritó Agon con furia, haciendo que su poderosa voz retumbara hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Por supuesto, Kongo Agon, el Dios Violento de Kantou, era el único que se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa. No sólo porque podía gracias a todo ese poder que tenía, sino porque estaba tan (o más) loco que el mismo Demonio Rubio.

Hiruma lo miró de reojo:

 **-¿Qué diablos quieres, jodido rastas?-** cuestionó sin mucho interés.

Agon arqueó una ceja al oírlo entre preocupado y fastidiado. Más le valía a ese demonio prestarle la atención que él se merecía, o si no lo follaría hasta que el culo le sangrara y no pudiera caminar en dos meses:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhhh?! ¡Yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso, basura! Tienes cara de retrasado. ¿Acaso te cagaste encima? ¡Kukukuku!-**

Hiruma chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a alejarse, pero Agon le sujetó del brazo, molesto:

 **-¡Oye, imbécil! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas sin mi permiso?!-** le gritó el de rastas, apretando su miembro.

Hiruma rodó los ojos ante su comportamiento infantil:

 **-No necesito tu permiso para ir a clases, maldito rastas-** le dijo, mirándolo **-Tú también deberías mover el trasero-**

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?! Tú vas cuando yo termine, ¡¿entiendes?!-**

Hiruma lo miró fijamente, analizándolo.

Agon gruñó, irritado. Él tampoco quería ir a la universidad, pero al levantarse y no encontrar a su basura durmiendo a su lado, como debe ser, tuvo que incorporarse para alcanzarlo. ¡Mierda! Agon odiaba que Hiruma fuera y viniera como si nada (y sin él) para que cualquier idiota pudiera ver su maligna "belleza". ¡Ese trasero era suyo y de nadie más!

Tras unos cinco minutos de silencio, Hiruma resopló y se apoyó en su casillero con los brazos cruzados para esperarlo. El demonio sabía cuándo era necesario ceder a los caprichos de Agon, pues éste era demasiado violento y solía reaccionar de una forma impredecible. La última vez que no le "obedeció", Agon hizo pedazos todo lo que había en su departamento, incluyendo varios rifles nuevos. Claro que se desquitó por eso, pero Agon volvió a explotar y estuvo a segundos de romperle una pierna. Hiruma sabía que Agon no quería herirlo más allá de dejarle el trasero bien abierto, pero eso no aseguraba que él se iba a controlar. Agon tenía una obvia incapacidad para controlar sus ataques de ira que, seguramente, necesitaban ser estudiados por profesionales. El caso es que esperó a que se cambiara los zapatos mientras revisaba su celular, pero cuando el moreno abrió su casillero, una montaña de porquería cayó sobre sus pies:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡¿Qué demonios es toda esta basura?!-** gritó al ver las cartas, peluches, boletos y chocolates que yacían en el suelo.

Hiruma arqueó una ceja. Al parecer, existían locas suicidas que estaban dispuestas a todo para tratar de robarse a SU jodido rastas. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó un lanzallamas y quemó toda esas estupideces en un parpadeo.

Agon lo miró extrañado. Esta no era la primera vez que le llenaban el casillero de cursilerías en San Valentín, pero esa reacción del demonio sí era nueva. Normalmente, Hiruma apuntaba los nombres de las (y los) idiotas en su libreta para chantajearlas y hacerles la vida imposible con tareas horribles, grabándolas para que ellos se divirtieran viéndolas en su departamento. Ahí fue que entendió que Hiruma tenía algo. Por lo que decidió apurarse para ir a clases.

En todo el día, Agon trató de entender qué le pasaba al demonio. Incluso fue un tanto...amable. Lo acompañó a la cafetería, le invitó el desayuno (cosa que no hacía porque Hiruma no comía en la universidad) y le estuvo sacando plática. Para nadie era raro verlos juntos siempre pues llevaban un año y medio de relación, y nadie iba a correr el riesgo de abrir la boca para decirles algo. Los pocos imbéciles que se atrevieron fueron masacrados por Agon y añadidos a la torre de esclavitud del Demonio.

Cuando Agon le tomó de la mano, Hiruma lo miró raro. Eso no lo hacían nunca a pesar de ser amantes, pero tampoco hizo algo para soltarse. Inconscientemente, el Demonio apretó más su agarre.

Las clases terminaron a medio día debido a que se iba a realizar un festival en la universidad. Todos los integrantes del equipo estaban tan emocionados, que Mamori se arriesgó aún más y le pidió a Hiruma que cancelara las prácticas del día. El rubio accedió con una sonrisa cruel y fea que le dio escalofríos. Luego, él y Agon decidieron irse a su departamento a relajarse con películas sangrientas y sexo duro.

En el camino, se encontraron a Ikkyu en plena cita con Unsui. Agon los miró a lo lejos, le envió un mensaje a su hermano y se carcajeó al ver que éste se sonrojaba al instante. Le enseñó a su basura lo que le había mandado a Unsui y Hiruma se tiró al suelo, riendo y dando vueltas sin parar. Después, se fueron a comprar la cena de ese día.

Agon vio una licorería al otro lado de la calle, y se fue a buscar algo de sake para su cena mientras el rubio conseguía lo demás. Al salir del local, vio que una tropa de imbéciles rodeaba a su basura con la clara intención de hacerle daño. El Dios Violento los reconoció en el acto. Eran los antiguos titulares de "Saikyodai Wizards" que habían sido sacados del equipo por intentar contradecir a Hiruma en los entrenamientos o los partidos. El Demonio Rubio los miró sin interés, sabía que esos idiotas no iban a flaquear por sus amenazas. Así que preparó sus armas.

Cuando el más grande de ellos levantó el brazo para golpear a Hiruma, la mano de Dios Violento lo detuvo:

 **-¿Qué creen que hacen, basuras?-**

 **-¡Este no es asunto tuyo, Kongo! ¡Fuera de aquí!-** le gritó el tipo con dolor, pues Agon estrujó su brazo al instante.

El moreno entendió que éste era el líder, lo arrastró a un callejón que quedaba a escasos pasos y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el imbécil cayera sobre un basurero. Sus inútiles amigos lo siguieron para tratar de ayudarlo, olvidándose de Hiruma, quien se acercó para ver el espectáculo que su jodido rastas daría.

La masacre fue brutal. Todos y cada uno de los idiotas fue golpeado hasta la deformación, quedando como una masa sanguinolenta reposando por todo el suelo de ese callejón.

Huesos quebrados, caras rotas, dientes y sangre por doquier.

Era un escenario maravilloso.

Hiruma levantó su M16 y disparó con gusto hacia el cielo, celebrando el momento. Agon sonrió, encarándolo:

 **-¡Kukukuku! ¿Te gusta lo que ves, basura?-**

 **-¡Kekekekeke! ¡Tú sabes que sí, jodido rastas!-**

El Dios Violento bufó complacido. Su basura ya estaba de buen humor. Se acercó a él para tomarlo de la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo:

 **-¡Aaahhhhh!-** soltó **-¡Tengo tantas ganas de follarte esta noche, basura! Ve preparando tu trasero para recibirme. ¡Kukukukuku!-** le advirtió, deslizando su brazo izquierdo por su pecho para tomar su mano, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos y sintiendo el peligroso filo de sus garras rozando sus nudillos.

De la nada, Agon empezó a girar lentamente con él entre sus brazos, provocando que Hiruma carcajeara gustoso:

 **-¡Kekekeke! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, maldito rastas?! ¿Acaso te pusiste cursi por éste jodido día? ¡Kekekeke!-**

 **-¡Cierra la boca, basura, y disfruta de mi maldito regalo de San Valentín! ¡Kukukukuku!-**

Ambos se quedaron un rato más ahí, riendo y disfrutando de ese extraño y torpe baile sobre el caos que el Dios Violento había desatado para su Demonio. Una pequeña diversión que disfrutarían de nuevo esa noche, sobre las blancas sábanas hasta el amanecer, y también, cuando se proclamaran como los absolutos gobernantes del infierno.

 **Fin.**


End file.
